


As an Apology

by CalicoPudding



Series: trash-by-vogue's prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoPudding/pseuds/CalicoPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's parents don't take the news well</p>
            </blockquote>





	As an Apology

Iwaizumi doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say. Oikawa won’t accept an ‘I’m sorry’ because it isn’t his fault, not in the slightest. But he can’t stand the crying, he hates it, hates seeing Oikawa cry.

“I love you,” he says instead. 

Oikawa wraps his arms around Iwaizumi tighter, snuggles closer.

“Say it again?” his voice is broken, shattered, hopeful.

“I love you.”

And again, Oikawa asks him to repeat himself, and he does. Because it isn’t fair. Not fair that Oikawa’s family turned him away. Not fair that he can’t be himself in a place he’s supposed to be loved. He’s already cleared things with his own mother. Not in detail of course, because she doesn’t need to know. Oikawa will stay with them, he does so enough anyways. She hadn’t minded, pleased to see her second son, despite the ugly circumstances they’re under. 

When Iwaizumi walked in the door, a crying Oikawa under his arm, holding onto him like a lifeline, his mother had nodded without a word spoken between them. Iwaizumi set Oikawa up in his room and went downstairs to talk things over with his mother. ‘He got into a fight with his parents’ he’d said, not bothered by lying to his mother because he’s done it for so long, so many times in the past years.

“I love you.”

Oikawa looks up, face wet, eyes red and puffy.  _ Say it again. _ Iwaizumi kisses his forehead, pours all the love he can possibly give into that one kiss. Because Oikawa needs to know he is loved, that it’s not his fault, that Iwaizumi is sorry he’s been put through what he has, he’ll do whatever Oikawa asks him to.

“I love you, Tooru.”

He loses count of how many times he says it, but he repeats himself every time he's asked to.


End file.
